The Guild'd New Members
by My-Name-Is-Simply-Angel
Summary: Angel and Akira are FairyTail's new members but what happens when someone from Angel's wants his revenge,what will Angel do and what does Zeref have do do with it. I know bad summary but meh May contain: Nalu,Gale,Gruvia,Rowen etc.


**HELLO BITCHES I'M BACK sorry couldn't help it so I have recovered from having a writer's block and have the rewritten Angel's Adventures in FairyTail which is this story in case you didn't know and if your wondering why I was gone (you probably don't give a ... cat...****poop... but meh) I'm just gonna simply say I broke my arm and was lazy.**

**So I guess I'm supposed to tell you to enjoy the story so...enjoy the story..I guess...meh...BAIIIIIIIIIIII!~~**

**Normal p.o.v**

It was an ordinary day at the FairyTail guild Natsu and Gray were fighting,Erza was scolding them,Lucy was complaining about her last mission to Mira and Levy and so on.

**Lucy p.o.v  
**

"You guys should have seen it,they blew up half of the town we only got half the reward,how am I gonna pay my rent" I complained to Mira and Levy " You could always go on a mission with Gajeel,my team and I" Levy replied "I don't want to ruin it for you and your future-"before I could finish my sentence it got interrupted by someone kicking down the guild door.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Wassup bitches" Everyone in the guild had their attention to the guild door there in the middle of the door was a girl and a boy.  
The girl had light purple hair that was up to her waist,her body figure and height was like Lucy except she was slightly taller than Lucy and had purple eyes,she also had pale white skin,she was wearing a black T-shirt with a big red heart in the middle saying I Love ATL in big bold,white writing and a black vest she also had black leggings on.

The boy meanwhile was taller than the girl by at least 4 inches, he had silver hair and a body figure much like Grays,he also had pale white skin and blue eyes his clothes consist of a shirt that said Keep Calm and Listen to Pop Punk he also had a leather jacket on and denim jeans.

Most of the perverts in the guild started drooling but stopped when the girl began to spoke "My name is Angel Misao and this is my boyfriend Akira Katoshi and we would like to join your guild" she said while pointing to the boy who waved.  
"Well welcome to our guild go see the guild master if you'd like to join he is in his office" Mira said while showing them to Master Makarov's,office she knocked on the door and said "Master we have new members" a muffled voice grunted and said "Let them in we don't have all day Team Natsu destroyed another town,"she then opened the door and gently pushed both of them in.

**Angel p.o.v **

The silver haired girl pushed us in the office,I looked at the desk and was surprised to see a midget old man,I quickly recovered from the shock and before I could say anything Akira spoke " We would like to join the guild" " Well you guys have my permission if that's what you wanted also go see Mira for your guild mark she's the lady that was just with you" he said as I nearly lost it he could read minds but before I could Akira dragged me out of the office.

**Le random Timeskip to when Angel and Akira make it to Mira (I'm lazy ok =.=) also Normal p.o.v**

"Mira-san could we please get our guild marks" Akira and Angel said in unison,"Yep,where would you like them" Mira replied "On my left shoulder,silver,please Mira-san" Angel said,"On my right shoulder,silver"Akira replied after Angel,Mira stamped the guild's guild mark on the two,before asking them a question she had in her head for quite some time "You don't mind if I ask you a question,do you?" Mira said to the couple who were making there way to two stools by the bar,"Nope what is it?" "Well,what magic do you both use" "I'm an Earth Dragonslayer while Angel here uses Ice Dragonslaying magic and Requip just like Titania" Akira replied.

Master Makarov who had walked out of his office when he heard Mira's question instantaneously shouted "Let's celebrate our new member's  
Most of the guild memeber's replied with a cheer

**Timeskip to the party Angel p.o.v**

Akira and I were heading to the party,by now we knew all the guild member's name, "Aki-chan you don't mind if I go talk with Mira,Lucy and Levy over there" I said to Akira with puppy dog eyes while pointing to were the three girls I mentioned were sitting,"Nope,I'm okay with that just make sure to meet me at the park at 9.00pm,we still need to find a house" Akira replied "Thanks I'll make sure to make you dinner,after we find that house" I said hugging him for at least thirty seconds,when the hug finished he waved goodbye and walked to Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Happy and Pantherlilly were sitting.

I walked over to Levy,Mira and Lucy and sat on a stool next to Lucy,"Angel you and Akira are such a cute couple,I just wish I could of paired you two up" Mira said with a pout,"Angel I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question,do you" Lucy asked "Nope what is it" I replied "Well how exactly did you and Akira meet?" Lucy asked in deep thought.

**Ending it here I know you probably hate me now.  
It's not the most polished story it might have some grammar mistakes,I'm lazy okay.I tried my best okay,don't judge me boy or girl or...alien?  
So I don't expect much people to read this since not much people like oc stories.  
Check out my other story FT and Technology please since I am planning on deleting it since I'm getting no reviews and I feel like it's really bad yes I know I'm being negative :(  
Please Review it helps a lot  
So Bai I guess... ^_^/**


End file.
